The Day When The World Ended
by Shaun Garin
Summary: When the machines swept across the land, everyone was affected, not just the people who fled to Corinth. This is their world, and this is the shockwaves that rolled across the world.


The Day When The World Ended

Written by Shaun Garin

*

*

**Nanoha Takamachi**

She had been 9 when the world ended.

Nanoha could remember when the reports came in, how a computer virus seemed to be sweeping through the nation, and how no computer was safe from the wrath of this malevolent program. She was coming down for breakfast when the attacks began that day. Venjix had finally gained enough strength and used its control of the world's computers and machines to build armies of robotic soldiers in order to wipe out humanity.

The rest of the last few days were mostly a blur, her parents using what contacts they had to find the domed City of Corinth, let alone transport over the seas. With most planes and airports shut down, it seemed hopeless.

Through a stroke of luck, the Venjix attack fighters missed their small plane, and Nanoha's family landed in Corinth hours before the shield went up. It was a tense several hours before the shield finally went up. But for the moment, they were safe.

Nanoha never knew that if the invasion happened a day later, she'd have met Yuuno Scrya that same day.

*

*

**Ranma Saotome**

He had been going to Furinkan when the bombs started to fall.

The scourging of the populace was a fierce battle. With no resources to escape to Corinth, Ranma was forced to leave everyone behind. Only the strongest of Nerima's Wrecking Crew stayed to protect what was left. Even now if you look at Nerima, there's nothing but a bastion of wreckage and a never-ending siege around a lone dojo that has seen better days.

Ranma Saotome stands with his friends to protect what was left, hoping Venjix would be defeated soon.

*

*

**Tenchi Masaki**

The royals had ordered an evacuation.

But the small royal family held out from it. This was their home, and nothing could shake them from it. Armed with highly advanced technology, they did their best to protect their part of Japan from invaders. Sometimes it wasn't successful, and they lost a little ground. But they stood together as a family, to prevent Venjix from taking over what was theirs.

They were a family, and treated everyone as such.

*

*

**Will Vandom**

She was new to her powers.

Having been chosen the Guardian of the Veil, Will and her friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, were to defeat the threat that was marching from Meridian. But when Heatherfield came under attack, they found themselves forced to use their powers in public. Battles rage almost daily from a rag-tag militia formed by friends and family, and standing there are the Guardians.

They guard their homes. Heatherfield stands alone, cut off from Corinth.

It's all they can do to withstand the tide of the machines.

*

*

**Jake Long**

A family divided is still a family.

Without dragon heritage in certain members of their family, the family was forced to leave New York, and head to Corinth. And with them went a good portion of the magical community. The only person who is authorized to know about the magical community is Colonel Truman who has given authorization for a "Magical Corinth" area. Even now, the Grinders are afraid to tread into this part of Corinth, and takes of Ogres, Fairies and a powerful Red Chinese Dragon is heard from this part of Corinth. Ziggy believes in these tales. The others think he's such a silly goober for doing so.

*

*

**Tommy Oliver**

He honestly didn't know what to think.

The young man had a relatively normal life if with the most skewed academic line of thinking, going from Stock Car Racing to a PhD in Palaeontology. He often wondered if he should have been doing more, but he was already pushing thirty. There was no time to be thinking of dinosaurs and the use of DNA in soldiers, considering everything.

Even now, when the Grinders attacked his hometown of Angel Grove, Tommy could feel the rush of battle. A master of martial arts, it proved effective against the sometimes frail battle droids. And yet, when the dust settled and Tommy found himself teaching in the local high school, he can't help but wonder if there was something more he could have done.

At least Conner, Ethan and Kira were some of the best friends he could ask for. He just hoped everyone else from his old high school was safe.

*

*

**Dante Vale**

Keenly knowledgeable about ancient myths and relics, Dante was the "old guy in the most normal store in Magic Corinth" with some variation. With an affinity for long coats and pondering randomly, Dante was a man who enjoyed his quiet in between the various attacks.

So when he moved to Magic Corinth as people put it, no one blinked an eye when a tale of a knight arose in that place, and magicians, who could fire beams, conjure light and heat could be heard.

Dante just smiled and swept his shop.

*

*

**Shinji Ikari**

His world ended with a flash and bang.

The rest of the time he could manage, Shinji remembered being loaded onto a plane with his concerned father hung over his shoulder, his wife Yui behind him. Rei was on a stretcher, all battered up. It was a horrible mess.

They said Venjix, a computer virus did it. Every system was compromised and crippled. So they took off for Corinth.

Their plane was shot down.

Shinji remembered spending several weeks trudging to Corinth, supporting his hurt sister after burying their parents in the pulverized sand. When they managed to get close to Corinth, a bus was picking up stragglers. With some effort they got on.

"Are we going to die?" inquired a little girl at the front of the bus.

"Not today," replied the driver in a accented voice.

Shinji saw a hero that day, in that young man named Flynn. And when the attacks began upon the city, Shinji stared at a Grinder platoon that was aiming for them, civilians.

"I musn't run away. I WILL not run away."

His hand curled around a pipe.

*

*

**Jade Chan**

It had just been another day when the bombs started to fall.

Section 13 was compromised with the sweeping Venjix Virus, and Captain Black had ordered an immediate evacuation to Corinth. Trucks roared across the landscape, harassed by ground and air troops alike. Without even the Talismans, the battles seemed endless.

Finally, after weeks of travel, they managed to get to Corinth well after the shield had been raised. The Venjix Barricade wasn't up thankfully and they ran the line of defences over night.

Jade often remembers those days of sweeping terror as she works for the Military under the command of Captain Black, who is also under the command of Colonel Truman.

She never knew that she herself had been infected by Venjix when the fighting broke out.

*

*

**Andros**

It was the last place that the Kerovian would have checked for his sister, but she wasn't there. Even a short stay on earth was suicide with the Venjix air attackers everywhere. As such, Andros lifted off in the dead of the night.

Galactic political machinations as they were, had declared the world off-limits, and he was due for some heavy prison time if they found him.

But no one found Andros. He was like a Phantom.

*

*

**Yuuno Scrya**

The battle could have gone better.

His one-manned mission turned into a near disaster with the involvement of Fate Testarossa in the mix. The Jewel Seeds were much more monstrous in form when they soaked up the misery of the populace. And yet Yuuno wished he had an ally in all of this.

After difficulty, he finally got through to Fate in one last battle that landed both of them in the hospital.

No one could tell what happened to Precia Testarossa. Some say she managed to get to Al Hazard. Others said she fell into the abyss. Only Yuuno and Fate knew.

And strangely, they started to see something in each other.

*

*

**Ben Tennyson**

Denied of being a hero.

Ben trudged to school and back in Corinth, always looking into the sky for that green meteor that marked the day everything changed.

Max was amidst the stars now, his cousin Gwen with him as she sported alien blood. And him? He was merely Ben, living with his mom and dad in Corinth.

Even with the fighting and the aspiration to be a Ranger some day driving him, Ben felt that there was always something new he could have done in his life.

It's why he wears green: because it reminded him of that fateful summer evening.

*

*

**Jack O'Neill**

It was a good few years while it lasted.

Even with the Gou'ald successfully thrown off planet and their machinations to blast them all into space rubble was successful, no one could have predicted Venjix. Not even their best and smartest could have realized what was going on deep below Cheyenne Mountain. And when he struck, they managed to only isolate the barest of computers from him.

So, gathering their men, women and families, they fled to Atlantis where they would be safe for the time being, to ride out the storm.

Because while the thought of abandoning their home was terrible enough, letting Venjix off world was worse.

And so, Jack drained a bottle of wine into the ocean, and wished the valiant warriors luck.

*

*

**Eugene Skullovich**

He visits the graveyard every day, reading the stone of heroes who gave their lives.

They were young and foolish back in the day, but managed to make the Junior Police Patrol. And then they actually made it as detectives.

Venjix cut all of that short. And it was a long trip from California to Boston where Corinth now stood. Skull has memories of the battles, the screaming of fighters and the wail of engines.

He remembers the explosion and dragging his friends free. But most importantly he remembers the ones who died saving lives.

A hand comes down on his shoulder and Skull looks into the face of his friend Bulk. No words are needed as he places a bundle of flowers and traces the name _Stone, Lt. Mark_ before he leaves.

*

*

**Juniper Lee**

When your entire city has been blown away, there's no need for a Te Xian Xe.

June hasn't dyed the streak since she had arrived in Corinth in a battered old pickup with the rest of her family. It was still hard, but she saw her friends every day; a small price to pay for the loss of their city.

Most of Orchid Bay's inhabitants had retreated into the magic worlds, leaving it a wasteland of magic and smoking rubble. And yet June can only feel that she failed in her mission to protect the balance.

With a sigh she decides to go out again, and take apart a Grinder patrol. The Rangers never question why she aids them, only that she's just as much of a wrecking ball as a fully morphed Ranger.

Dillon likes her for the mutual hatred of Grinders.

*

*

**Setsuna Meiou**

Nothing said "Buggered Up" like Venjix.

Screw the Crystal Tokyo at this point as it was mostly a smoking ball of nothing. There was nothing to build up from unless the Rangers won.

Certainly the senshi had survived, and the great crisis that was poised to nuke their world into the next ice age was nothing more than a pile of free-floating rocks due to the untimely assistance of SG1 in their heyday, but at what cost?

The Guardian of Time really wished that the world would stop being a meanie and let her do her job.

Colonel Truman wonders sometimes why Lt. Meiou keeps muttering about "Goddamn Timestreams" and banging her head on a console.

*

*

**Yue Ayase**

If there was one place that was just as well defended as Corinth, it was Mahora Academy.

When the fighting broke out, people came out of the woodwork to defend it. But slowly, meter by meter, mile by mile, the robots advanced. And then were pushed back just as fiercely.

Yue sipped her juice as she surveyed the landscape. Another attack bot was on its way. And while there was no dome to protect the town, it did have its own defenders.

Everyone knew of the RPM Rangers from Corinth; they were symbols of victory. The news came from their informant, a fellow student named Chao who claimed to be from the future where things went terribly wrong. It was her who gave them the devices that would save their world. But it was always done under the radar. Venjix could not know there were two sets of Rangers.

And so, they were like the night. Red. Blue. Yellow. Black. Pink. Makie had argued with the Green color. So in the end, they changed the hue of Series 05 to Pink.

"RPM – Get in Gear."

Baka Black did what came to her easiest, looking for a weakspot in the attack bot. Just a little more, another fight finished. A little more and the Rangers would win.

Yue counted on it.

*

*

**Negi Springfield**

They call him the Lightning, for there's no other word to describe it.

A tall teenager, never dressed the same way twice comes out of nowhere to preserve the isles. No matter where you are, it's a superhero-ish ability to know instinctively where someone was in trouble.

The Venjix troops dedicate a lot of time scouring the isles for this man, but he comes out of nowhere, fighting in a blur of energy. Only when he stops, can one tremble in the power flowing from this young man; a thunder god incarnate.

He has no name, so they call him Lightning, for the smell of ozone around his body.

When Lightning goes home, he powers down, becomes a young boy of 10 with a scar on his face.

And he's sung to sleep by his sister every night.

*

*

**Jack Spicer**

Self proclaimed Evil Boy Genius pouted.

He wanted to rule the world, not let a third-rate computer virus do it for him! At least he wanted to rule; Venjix was out to _kill them all_.

Still, he did what he could, studying the programming. It was horribly complex, and Jack had to admit, would take him a lifetime to decipher. The learning algorithm was beyond compare. It was like sticking a straw into the permafrost and trying to suck up the tundra; it just wasn't done.

And so Jack fought as best as he could alongside his allies who always kept him in line.

Somehow, human companionship seemed a little easier to deal with once your home was blown to smithereens by people-killing robots.

With a sigh, Jack got up. It was practice time, and it wouldn't be good for a student of the Dragons to be late.

*

*

**Caleb**

No one knew the strain of fighting a war on two fronts.

They were close, so close to dethroning Phobos and saving Meridian, but the Guardians were constantly embroiled in their own war against this person-thing called Venjix. He didn't quite understand it himself.

But when one day you arrive in a normal suburban city and the next time you visit it's half ruined with mechanical monsters running around, one changed strategy pretty well.

Downtime was precious for both sides of the war, and when they weren't sleeping, they were fighting. Caleb knew the effects of a warrior forced to fight on minimal sleep and food. So Meridian supported the war as best as they could.

It was all they could do.

*

*

**Chrono Harlaown**

In directed. Off limits. Do not return.

Aboard the Asura, Chrono could only watch as the battles raged. Day after day people were falling prey to the machines, bent on the extinction of human life. Nothing was immune to Venjix's terrible rampage.

The Asura itself was forbidden to return to Midchilda space, in case someone brought up an infected device. But the mages did the best they could, helping people outside the dome. They kept their involvement to a minimum. It was all they could do to prevent Venjix from discovering their involvement and infecting their men and women.

Yuuno and Fate were with him, and he often wondered if they could have ever found more magical help.


End file.
